Merci
by Chefnem
Summary: ONE SHOT - Comment Lily Evans et les Maraudeurs ont ils percé le secret de Rémus Lupin ? pas de suite prévue Déjà publié sur hpf Toujours dédié aux auteurs de ce site m'ayant inspiré et donné goût à l'écriture.


**Note de l'auteur : **Voici un court OS, déjà publié sur hpf. Pour ceux qui l'ont lu, j'ai fait quelques modifications sur cette  
version (mais les clins d'oeil à "vos" fics y sont toujours...). Cet écrit était initialement une mini fic pour dire au revoir à tous ceux qui me lisaient sur HPF (Milady2, Lily, Cho Black, Melie, etc. (pseudo sur hpf)) dont j'ai gardé TOUTES les reviews (cad celles d'y a plus d'un an déjà ..) ainsi qu'à tous les auteurs que j'appréciais énormément pour leurs fic (je peux citer Milady2, Lily, Mélie (vous trois encore et toujours !!!!!!!!), Morgane, Flo-Fol-Oeil, Miledia (sur ce site sous le pseudo "Somiday") et tant d'autres.. Bien que je sache qu'il est quasi impossible que vous tombez sur cette fic ici (lol). En tout cas, un éternel merci pour votre soutien, merci pour votre imagination, merci pour vos écrits, merci de m'avoir fait rêver, tout simplement. Parfois, j'ai envie de retourner en arrière...

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K.R. et à la Warner Bross Machin qlqch lol.

**Résumé : **Comment Lily Evans et les Maraudeurs ont-t-ils percé le terrible secret de Rémus Lupin, collégien à Poudlard ?

* * *

**_...Merci... _  
**

Rémus s'était réfugié dans un coin de la bibliothèque. Il en avait plus qu'assez. Il était un monstre, il faisait du mal aux autres. « Jamais je ne serais comme les autres » se disait-il. Pourquoi fallait-il que se soit lui ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Pourtant, il avait toujours dit à ses parents qu'il les aimait. Jamais il ne leur avait fait du tort. Mais il était là, avec _ça_. Cette maladie qui le rongeait. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'à chaque pleine lune… Il était toujours resté dans son coin. Il n'avait jamais dit rien de méchant. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit sans ami ? C'était le 2e jour de la rentrée, et déjà, les autres voyaient qu'il n'était pas normal. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il en soit ainsi ? Des larmes s'étaient misent à couler le long de son visage triste.

« - Ça ne va pas ? Je peux t'aider ? Fit une voix douce.

- Qui est là ? Se retourna-t-il brusquement.

- Je m'appelle Lily. Lily Evans. Répondit-elle, toujours avec cette voix douce. Tu peux me faire part de ton problème, tu sais. Tout le monde en a. Ça passe toujours mieux quand on le dit à quelqu'un.

- Ce problème là, je ne peux en faire part qu'à moi même. Tu ne te doutes même pas que ce problème pourrait être à Poudlard.

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas me dire que tu es un vampire ou un loup-garou ! Tu as l'air bien trop gentil pour cela. Sourie-t-elle.

- Non, tu as raison.

- Tu as aussi le droit de ne pas me le dire si tu veux ! Je suis dans la même maison que toi, à Gryffondor. Tu pourras toujours venir me parler, quand tu voudras. Je dois filer, je dois aller emprunter un livre avant que quelqu'un ne le prenne. C'est sur la Lycanthropie. Ça ma l'air particulièrement intéressant. Rémus paru gêné. Ah, tu voulais le lire toi aussi ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Euh, non, non, non ! Prends-le. Je préfère …l'_Histoire de Poudlard_ !

- Je l'ai déjà lu ! Bon, je dois y aller. Je te laisse. »

La jeune fille partit en direction de la bibliothécaire, avant de quitter la bibliothèque. Rémus sécha ses larmes et sortit lui aussi à son tour. Il se rendit sur le terrain de Quidditch et s'assit sur les gradins. Il aurait bien voulu lui aussi savoir jouer. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas de balais…et personne pour lui apprendre comment y jouer. Il leva les yeux au ciel, et cru voir un oiseau rouge feu, un phénix. Un jeune homme à la chevelure blonde passa devant lui, et le regarda avec dégoût. « Si ma mère voyait cela, elle irait tout de suite me chercher ! Mon père ferait fermer tout de suite cette école. » Cracha-t-il, avant de reprendre son chemin.

Il se dirigea vers la Forêt Interdite, le cœur encore plus malheureux. Il resta planté devant sans bouger. C'était comme ça qu'il s'était fait mordre. En allant dans la forêt pour cueillir des champignons pour sa mère, même s'il faisait tard, il avait insisté pour y aller. Tout s'était passé tellement vite. Il s'était jeté sur lui et l'avait mordu. Par chance, il avait réussi à s'enfuir. Mais maintenant, il le regrettait bien. Toute sa famille ne le regardait plus de la même façon…

« - Ola ! Ne t'approche pas trop de la forêt ! On dit qu'il y a des loups-garous ! Le collégien se retourna et vit deux jeunes hommes. Ils étaient un peu plus grands que lui, et tout les deux, n'étaient pas si moche que ça, bien au contraire. Tu t'appelles comment ? Demanda l'un d'entre eux.

- Rémus Lupin. Pourquoi ?

- Comme ça. Pourquoi tu restes tout seul ? Demanda l'autre. Au fait, lui c'est Sirius Black, et moi James Potter. Ravi de te connaître. Dit-il en lui tendant la main que le lycanthrope prit, et fit de même avec l'autre garçon

- Je ne connais personne.

- Mais maintenant tu nous connais nous ! Ça te dit d'aller voir un peu les autres ?

- Pourquoi pas. » Répondit-il timidement.

C'était la 1ere fois depuis longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas mêlé à d'autre gens. Sur leur chemin, ils croisèrent en chemin un petit garçon grassouillet qui répondait au nom de Peter Pettigrow. Il les suivit sans poser de question. Rémus prit pour prétexte qu'il devait envoyer un hibou à ses parents pour s'éclipser. Il partit dans son dortoir. Il avait des amis…

Quelques mois s'étaient passés, il avait toujours ses amis, avec lesquels il passait beaucoup et s'entendait à merveille (même quelque fois les bêtises de James et Sirius faisaient perdre quelques points à leur maison), mais il était persuadé que s'ils découvraient son secret, ils finiraient par l'abandonner…

Il était, comme la plupart du temps lorsqu'il n'était pas avec Peter, qui était en fait très gentil -même si quelques fois il était maladroit-, James et Sirius, à la bibliothèque.

« - Rémus, je dois t'avouer quelque chose.

- Ah, c'est toi Lily. Qu'est ce que tu dois me dire ? Assois-toi, je t'en pris. Il se leva pour lui tirer une chaise. Elle lui prit ses mains.

- Je sais tout. Le visage du jeune homme se figea, et ses mains se tendirent.

- Tu sais tout de quoi ?

- De…comment dire ?…de ton problème. Lui répondit-elle, sans retirer ses mains.

- Toi aussi tu vas partir ? Demanda-t-il.

- Pourquoi devrais-je partir ?

- Ils ont tous peur de moi, de mon problème…

- Mais Rémus, je n'ai pas peur ! Je suis ton amie, quoi qu'il advienne.

- Depuis quand le sais-tu ?

- Depuis que j'ai lu le livre et remarqué tes absences, toujours pendant… _cette_ période ; Tu sais, tu pouvais m'en parler, je ne l'aurai dit à personne, et je ne dirai rien à personne. Tu es une personne très gentille. C'est dommage que les gens te jugent sur _ça_ s'ils le savaient.

- Ne le dit surtout pas à Peter, Sirius et James, je t'en supplie !

- Je t'ai dit que je ne dirai rien à personne Rémus, répéta-t-elle. De tout de manière, je sais, qu'au fond de moi, ils ne te rejetteront pas. Je suis sûre qu'ils pensent que tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, et que même après ils continueront de rester avec toi. C'est ça les amis. Ils finiront par le savoir. Ils font attention à toi plus que tu ne le crois, et moi aussi. Je dois filer, Stéphanie et Angie m'attendent. Elle allait partir quand…

- Merci Lily, dit-il quand elle se leva.

- De quoi ?

- De rester mon amie.

- Mais c'est tout normal Rémus. » Et elle lui adressa un de ces plus beaux sourires.

Elle s'en alla, toujours avec ce sourire qui faisait penser à un ange. Pour la première de sa vie, il se sentait compris. Enfin, il pouvait compter sur quelqu'un, partager sa peine. Lily, c'était quelqu'un de formidable.

Deux années se passèrent. Rémus en était à sa 3e année à Poudlard. Il était toujours avec les mêmes amis, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il l'était toujours avec Lily, qui le comprenait toujours aussi bien, et lui était toujours aussi reconnaissant. Chaque jour, il avait peur. Peur qu'un jour la vérité sera dévoilée à ses meilleurs amis. Et ce jour, arrivé un jour d'automne. Il pleuvait à grosses gouttes. Il était comme à son habitude à la bibliothèque. Pour une fois, Peter, Sirius et James y étaient aussi, ce qui leur avait valu la surveillance de la bibliothécaire. Quand elle fut persuadée qu'ils ne préparaient pas de mauvais coup, elle continua de s'occuper de ses inventaires.

« - Rémus, nous savons. Commença Peter.

- Vous savez quoi ? Comment humilier Rogue ? A ce moment là, un jeune homme, au nom de Cédric, les regarda bizarrement.

- Non, pas ça ! Dirent en même temps James et Sirius, toujours aussi souriant.

- Ton problème. Dit Peter.

- Quel problème ? Je n'ai pas de problème depuis que vous êtes là, mis à part peut être vos bêtises… Répliqua le jeune homme. Il espérait qu'ils ne parlaient pas de i _son_ /i problème, et que, même s'il avait une confiance totale en Lily, qu'elle ne leur avait rien dit.

- Nous sommes tes amis Rémus…

- …et qui ou quoi que tu sois,

- … ça ne change en rien notre amitié.

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ! Peter pris sa plume et écrivit sur un bout de parchemin "Lycanthropie". Comment ? Quoi ! Depuis quand…

- Depuis que tous les mois, tu vas avec l'infirmière on ne sait où, depuis qu'on nous à donné ce devoir à faire et que Peter a fait… et tant autres choses.

- Vous allez m'abandonner ?

- Pourquoi on ferait ça ? Oh ! Tu veux parce que tu es un l… Gaffa Peter.

- Mais bien sûr que non Rémus ! Qui ferait nos devoirs ! Je plaisante, tu sais bien. Rigola Sirius. James, lui, était, pour une fois, bel et bien sérieux.

- On voulait te le dire pour que tu ne sois pas inquiet. Ça ne doit pas être facile. On aimerait t'aider.

- J'ai toujours espéré que vous me diriez ça. Mais il n'y aucun moyen de m'aider.

- Si ! Contesta Peter. On peut t'aider en étant avec toi.

- Non, vous ne pouvez pas. Je fais du mal aux humains.

- Justement Rémus, il y a un moyen. Répondit le petit garçon grassouillet. Nous deviendrons des Animagi…»

La pluie avait cessé de tomber pour laisser place à un soleil rayonnant.

_Merci Lily. Merci James, Sirius et Peter. Vous êtes les amis les plus merveilleux que quelqu'un puisse avoir un jour… _

Rémus ne s'était jamais senti plus heureux qu'aujourd'hui, et se disait qu'il était le plus chanceux de toute la terre entière.

* * *

Reviiiews ? 


End file.
